All in a Day
by Tsunade's Apprentice
Summary: "Everything had happened so fast. Just weeks ago she'd learned that it was possible for a human being to fly. Today she'd learned about aliens, wizards, monsters, fusions, life, death, fear and love. Things would definitely never be the same but just how exactly had it all happened?" Videl's viewpoint throughout the tournament and Buu saga. Come in and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps, welcome to my first DBZ fanfic. After 11 years of writing occasional fics and 19 years of watching DBZ I thought it was about time I contributed something to this wonderful fandom.

I'll admit, for all that I love all of DBZ and every saga has its highlights, the tournament and Buu saga are my favourites. I was laughing, crying or gasping throughout as we went through the emotional rollercoaster that is the finale of DBZ. I loved the addition of Trunks and Goten and I really enjoyed having Videl added to the series - it was just great seeing that poor girl getting thrown into the world of the Z fighters and watching her grapple with the mind bending reality that is their life. As such, this fic was born. It's predominantly a retelling of the tournament and Buu arcs from Videl's point of view with a few scenes fleshed out to be a bit more realistic. It's all written as retrospection, so bear with me.

My intention is to follow the canon storyline so although this is technically Vihan, it's only as much as the anime. If I ever go overboard on my appreciation of Goku's physique, please forgive me - I just think that you'd have to be blind not to notice him! I also always felt that there should have been more interaction between him and Videl.

 **Disclaimer: DBZ is older than I am, if not by too much, ergo I don't own it or, sadly, Goku...**

* * *

 **All in a Day**

From her perch on the Lookout, Videl watched as the amber and pink of the sunset finally faded into purples, grays and blacks.

At long last the ordeal was over.

It had really been just two days ago that she'd boarded her father's private jet, irritated and embarrassed at the crowds of fans lined up to watch them go. They'd reached the island of the tournament and it had only gotten worse. There, the crowds had been enormous. Throngs of people waving placards, calling her father's name, cheering for their hero. Those were the moments she hated - where the father she loved became the public figure she both admired and resented. She'd been looking forward to her matches, but not the pomp and fanfare when her father inevitably won the championship, for all that she loved him.

She had known, of course, that Gohan and his family would be there but it had still been nice to see him. Being around Gohan was different to being around anyone else: he never treated her like all the other sycophants - even her closest friends were in awe of her and her father - but Gohan treated her like any other person. She didn't like how he seemed to think that she needed looking after or that he was stronger than her, and she'd had every intention of showing him how wrong he was on that count, but it was refreshing to be treated so normally.

Sitting here now, she knew it would be a day she remembered for the rest of her life. In just a few short hours her entire world had been turned upside down. Or maybe it was better to say that it had been utterly destroyed and now she was trying to make sense of it after it had somehow been pieced back together.

She'd arrived at the tournament with no clue as to the remarkable and unbelievable events that were about to unfold. She'd expected nothing more than a few good matches between the mediocre ones, culminating in another win for her father. None of that had happened and in hindsight she could see that, even before the tournament had fully started, things had been unusual.

The first strange occurrence of the day was when the blonde woman, 18, had gotten a score of 774 and 203 on the punch-machine in the preliminaries. Then her tiny companion, a man barely more than waist-high on Videl, had scored 192. Both should have been impossible and when the next two contestants, a strange, tall green man and an equally tall guy in a red and blue gi, scored equally unrealistic numbers, Videl had agreed with the monks that the machine must have been faulty. Then, before she could blink, the next contestant, a small if muscled man, had pulverised the machine altogether, sending it flying across the courtyard and into a wall. Videl could hardly believe her eyes but, until she challenged him about it, Gohan had seemed utterly unfazed.

As the crowds had parted to let the small group of fighters through, she had seen in them nothing more than yet more arrogant fighters, so much like the jocks she dealt with every day. The only difference had been the sheer level of arrogance in their movements. They moved as though everyone else was insignificant, as if there was no competition to be found here. There was none of the usual sneering or challenging looks between them and the other challengers and the reaction of the crowd was that of sheep with a wolf in their midst. Videl knew most of the world's accomplished martial artists but had never seen a single one of these people before today, so she knew this was nothing but bravado.

When the tallest man of the group had spoken to her, and then Gohan, she'd been surprised. She didn't know these people and Gohan was so unassuming, so shy. How did he know those jerks? How did they know about her but not know her name?

Despite having heard that little Goten was supposedly the mirror image of his absent father, a sentiment she now couldn't agree with more, Videl hadn't made the connection the first time she had seen the slightly older man. It had left her gaping when Gohan had explained that this man was his father. His _dead_ father _._ She hadn't really understand what Gohan meant by _that_. They were clearly on good terms so her initial understanding of the situation, where she had interpreted it as 'dead to us' clearly wasn't the case. And then there had been that halo. Besides, that man couldn't possibly be old enough to be Gohan's father, he didn't look as if he'd even hit thirty yet, yet alone an age at which he could have a seventeen year-old son. But Gohan explained that he was dead so casually, as if it was both true and also completely normal. Maybe _that_ explained why the age difference between them seemed so small, for all that she really hadn't been able to wrap her head around the reality of it at the time.

When they'd finally made it to the arena to see little Goten fight, Videl had received one shock after another. The level that those two little boys had been fighting at was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Their strength and skill was unbelievable. She would have never believed that a child could be such an impressive fighter and then, all of a sudden, she was faced with two of them. Though the entire crowd had been stunned into silence, Gohan's father and friends seemed to think nothing of it. They were impressed, that was clear, but there was no real hint of surprise on their faces.

Looking at the boys, Videl had finally seen the true similarity between the youngest and oldest Son men. They were practically identical in every way and Videl could well imagine that same look of intense, fierce focus on the taller man's face. She'd realised then that maybe that was something she never really wanted to see, if this was how strong tiny Goten was.

The fight was practically a blur to her now, only the accompanying emotions really standing out. The fight had been spectacular. One jaw dropping moment after another. And then… Then little Goten had _changed_. His lush black hair, the kind of black that wasn't made up of reds and browns even in the brightest sunlight but instead seemed to absorb light, it had turned a startling, rich gold. Not blonde, but air around him had filled with a bright golden aura, exactly like that of the mysterious Gold Fighter - the one Gohan had insisted he wasn't.

It seemed that the change had startled the oldest Son, but Gohan had only seemed dismayed that his brother had made the change in public. In fact, none of them had been shocked at all beyond expressing surprise that the little boy was so strong at his age - as if this kind of impossible physical transformation was not so unusual to them after all.

Videl had been too shocked to notice it at the time but that was the first time she'd heard that word: _saiyan_. Now, looking at the stars, she had a feeling that that word, whether she came to fully understand it or not, would play a significant part in her life from now on.

Just minutes later the fight had come to a spectacular but abrupt end when the other boy, Trunks, somehow made the same transformation, his short lilac hair changing to the same golden shade, and blasted little Goten out of the ring. Despite Videl's own shock - a feeling clearly mirrored by the crowd - this strange group, and Goten himself, again failed to show any real surprise at what they'd just witnessed.

After everything else she had seen, Videl had to admit that maybe she shouldn't have been so shocked at the casual dismissal with which they then went on to speak about Trunks' exhibition match with her father.

"Ha! This isn't going to be much of a fight, you know." Goku, Gohan's strange father, had said and his tiny friend had been equally quick to respond, "Right? You'd better not blink, or you'll miss it!"

Even Gohan's blatant attempt to cover up the strange conversation hadn't stopped her hearing the fierce looking man say, "Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool. World Champion - I've known stronger houseplants!" Nor had it convinced her that they were merely joking, as Gohan was trying to make out.

But how could that be? Her father was the man who had defeated Cell! The strongest man in the world! She knew full well that not _every_ body liked her father - she herself found his ego and attention seeking hard to swallow at times - but never had she heard anyone dismiss his strength in such a way.

Then, they'd simply left in search of lunch.

Never had Videl seen competitors so uninterested in studying her father's fighting technique but considering how dismissive they were of his strength, maybe that wasn't such a surprise. They didn't really think they were that much better than Mr Satan, did they? Chichi had said that her husband had won the tournament the last time he'd entered, at the young age of just eighteen, but that in itself was eighteen years ago. If he was strong enough to still be a challenger for the title now, why hadn't he or any of his friends taken part in all these years?

The match between Trunks and her father had been the final straw for Videl's over-stretched mind. The eight year old champion had knocked her father out of the ring with just one punch. Her poor father had almost gone through the wall and had been out cold for several seconds. The crowd seemed to believe her father's claims that he had let the youngster win out of courtesy, but Videl knew her father well enough to know that, despite his words, that just wasn't the case.

The next shock of the day, though a lesser one she had to admit, came when they reached the restaurant. Videl had never in her life seen _anyone_ eat so much, let alone three people! She was used to bodybuilders on strict diets or fitness nuts on the latest fad. Even her normal friends from school, the ones who didn't attend gyms or workout, always seemed to be watching what they were eating. Yet here was a table stacked with plates as half of the group watched with varying degrees of laughter, boredom and disgust as the three taller men, Gohan included, ate enough to feed her whole school.

It was here, in short spats of conversation, that she had finally learned their names. The short man, Krillin, was the husband of 18, the only other woman in the competition. The other man, the one in the tight blue outfit, was Vegeta. She hadn't been able to fully work out the dynamic of the group, for all that she'd tried. It seemed that apart from Gohan and his father, nobody seemed very interested in interacting with the short, angry man. Gohan and Krillin seemed to be the peacekeepers of the group, trying their best to keep everybody happy, while 18 was a picture of bored resignation beside the strange, green Piccolo, the two of them a small bubble of silence at the other side of the table. Vegeta seemed to only be willing to acknowledge Goku and, occasionally, Gohan, while Goku seemed to be the one everyone looked to. Especially Krillin and Gohan who seemed to glance to the taller man throughout the conversation to see his responses, and whose faces lit up every time Goku responded to something they'd said.

Videl had rarely spent time with such a large group of clearly strong and contrasting characters without a fight breaking out and, having met Chichi and being told about Bulma, she had no doubt that when they were all together it made for a fiery mix. And yet here was this seemingly gentle and quiet man leading the group with barely a word, apparently oblivious to Vegeta's arrogance or the scowls from both 18 and Piccolo.

It was there, in the restaurant that she'd heard that strange word again. While watching the trio eat, Krillin had complained, "Good grief! You saiyans are like bottomless pits, I swear…" to which Gohan had freaked out. Krillin had seemed to realise his slip up and hadn't defended himself at all. Clearly something had been going on that she wasn't supposed to know about.

From there… Well, the day had really started to go downhill.

Upon leaving the restaurant their group had come across two strange competitors. One had bright pink skin and was so large that even Goku looked small in comparison. The other was maybe half as tall with purple skin. Both had white hair and wore the same clothing, though in different colours. To her surprise, Videl had noticed that the smaller of the two was hovering several inches above the ground.

It hadn't just been Videl who had been disconcerted by the strange pair, the others had seemed equally on edge, even though it seemed that the two were only interested in Goku, the smallest claiming to be one of his biggest fans. Piccolo was so shaken that he'd finally forfeited his match when the time came.

The draws went pretty normally. Gohan was fighting Kibito, the larger of the strange pair and she was paired up with Spopovitch, a large man but nothing she couldn't handle based on his performance at the previous tournament. She'd been surprised though, at the group's reaction when Vegeta had drawn. The spiky haired man hadn't even shown the number to the commentator, his focus solely on Goku as he held up the number 12 for the taller man to see. Despite everything they'd already seen that day, this elicited the strongest reactions from the group yet. Piccolo almost seemed scared while Krillin and Gohan appeared stunned. The smirk on Vegeta's face was the closest she'd seen to a smile from the man but it was a look she never wanted to see directed at her. It was the look of a predator eyeing up its prey when there was nowhere left for it to run. Goku, either through stupidity or downright arrogance as she'd thought at the time, just met the smaller man's look with a smirk of his own. She hadn't known either of them then - still didn't she supposed - but the tension between them spoke of a rivalry a long time in the making and one that she couldn't quite fit into her understanding of the group's dynamics.

Then the blonde woman, 18, had been matched up against her father and Videl was again surprised by the sheer dismissal that these strange people gave the Champion. Even when Videl had warned her of how powerful her father was, the other woman had merely looked at her, as if she, or at least her warning, wasn't worth answering. It was if the only fight any of them was interested in was the one between the two spiky haired men.

Videl had been genuinely excited about her matches. This had been her first time competing in the adult division and she'd been ready to show the world that she was more than just Mr Satan's daughter, that she was a fighter in her own right and not just a little girl.

None of that had happened. Her fight with Spopovitch had left her beaten and confused. No matter her attacks, the large man just hadn't gone down until eventually, in a fit of angry desperation, she had gone too far. The kick she had delivered to his head had spun his head a full one-eighty and she'd felt the crack of his neck as clearly as she had heard it. The horror of it had left her stunned and nauseous. As the large man had crashed to the ground Videl had stood shocked, scared. Never had she hurt anyone like that, never had she intended to. She had killed a man and now she was staring at his corpse, surrounded by an audience of thousands.

The relief as the giant of a man began to climb to his feet had almost bowled her over but within seconds that relief was gone. As the fight had continued, the mountain of a man man just hadn't gone down and she had begun to grow tired. Most of the rest of the fight was a blur of pain. She remembered falling out of the ring - a sense of relief as the grass had come closer and closer, then pain as the strange beast she was fighting had grabbed her leg and hauled her back into the ring. The next thing she remembered clearly after that was the lights of the medical centre, Gohan giving her the bean. She couldn't explain what happened next but within seconds of swallowing that bean, all of her injuries were gone. All of them. The energy and confusion running through her had been enough to send her hurtling out of the bed, chasing after Gohan and answers.

Videl had arrived at the ring to find Gohan and the tall, pink-skinned man talking.

The tension in the air was palpable, an almost physical sensation, sparks literally racing along the tiles of the arena as Gohan said, "Last chance for requests: do you just want to see a super saiyan, or should I take it up to the next level?"

"What's that?! There's a level beyond a super saiyan?"

Gohan had merely nodded.

What _was_ a saiyan? What did it mean that they were talking about _super saiyans_?

Videl had watched in awe as the ground started to shake, the tiles of the arena rattling and beginning to lift from the ground, sparks flying through the air as Gohan started to yell. He had seemed to be in pain, shaking with effort as his eyes began to flicker to green and shining motes of ki drifted about him in a golden counterpoint to the lightning-like flashes emanating from his body. Just seconds later he was surrounded by the same golden aura she had seen from the two small boys earlier on. But that was where the comparison ended. Where they had been small auras, stunning in their suddenness, but barely bigger than the boys themselves, this aura was large enough to fill the arena and lift the heavy tiles into the air as Gohan changed into the Gold Fighter.

When the transformation was over and the tiles had fallen back into place - each one perfectly positioned - Videl could see that Gohan's face was slightly different. Aside from the obvious changes to his eyes and hair, his brows had a heavier set that highlighted the similarity between him and his father.

Then - a real bombshell.

"Hah! Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell. I think your son has gone soft in these peaceful times, Kakarot." Vegeta's scornful growl left her feeling numb, swamped by memories so very filled with fear.

Videl had been young, just 11 years old, when Cell had appeared to terrorize the world, but she would never forget the fear of watching her father on TV, so close to that terrible monster. She could remember others being there too and, though the memories had always being vague - after all she hadn't known those people - Vegeta's words had brought those memories into stark clarity. There had been a tall, green man whom she now recognised as Piccolo. Vegeta too, she realised had been there in almost the same clothes as today. A young man with long, purple hair whom she still didn't recognise had been there too, wearing a matching outfit. A slightly younger and bald Krillin wearing a red gi, exactly like Goku's but without the t-shirt underneath. And… And… Two blondes... One she had recognised then, as inexplicable as it was, as the handsome black-haired man standing beside her there at the tournament, a halo hanging over his head. The other - she almost couldn't believe it! - the other had been a boy of about her age, wearing the same clothes as Piccolo was right then.

Gohan had said that his father had died eight years ago, before his mother had even known she was pregnant. Eight years ago…

It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

She had remembered then, with almost crystal clarity, how that man had fought Cell, the 'tricks' he had used which Gohan had so recently taught her were nothing of the sort, the smile on his face as he stood face to face with that terrible monster, the _unbelievable_ skill with which he had fought. The way he had forfeited... and volunteered his son to fight next.

As the truth had tumbled around her, incomprehensible and daunting, Shin's clear voice had cut through her thoughts.

"You may be right, but he is still the strongest fighter in this tournament." Shin. The strange man to whom Piccolo had forfeited. "The only question is: will it be enough?"

"For what?" Goku challenged. The smaller man didn't respond.

Then, faster than Videl could respond, Spopvitch and Yamu had leaped onto Gohan.

"What did you do?" Goku asked the diminutive man as Gohan appeared paralysed, frozen in place as the two enormous brutes grabbed him and stabbed him with some strange bottle-like object.

"They're killing him!" Goku had protested as Kibito stood idly by, his fists clenched at his sides but taking no action.

"Trust me: he'll be fine." Shin had grit out between clenched teeth. But the agony in Gohan's screams had been too much for Videl to listen to.

Before she had been able to react and fast as a flash, Krillin launched himself forwards, Gohan's name an anguished yell on his lips. Only to be stopped by Piccolo.

"I told you, you must stay back!" Shin yelled as Krillin continued to struggle. Who was this man to tell them what to do?

Videl had watched in horror as Gohan's golden hair faded back to black and his eyes turned dull. She hadn't been able to watch as her friend was treated so cruelly and with a yell she leaped over the barrier. She was fast, she knew she was, but with seemingly no effort at all Goku snatched her out of the air, his gaze never leaving his screaming son. For all her struggling, his hands had been like shackles where they held her wrists. He'd clearly been gentle with her, because for all her struggling he hadn't left a mark, and yet she hadn't been able to move even an inch.

She'd screamed at him to let her go, that Gohan needed help and finally, he'd looked at her. With a firm movement he'd pulled her closer to him and said, "Stay here. Gohan will be fine, Videl." She didn't know how he could have said it with such conviction but the man had been steadfast, his grip and gaze alike unwavering as they pinned her in place even as she begged.

She didn't understand. Why wouldn't he help his own son when he could hear him screaming like that?

"Gohan is in no danger." Shin's quiet voice again.

How? How could they be so calm, she'd wondered. What was it about these people that had made them so unflinching that they'd stand there as their son, their friend screamed as two strange men stabbed him? Why would they listen to a man they'd met just hours ago and to whom they'd barely spoken? Just what had they seen and done that they could watch this without horror in their eyes?

With an effort, Videl had managed to calm herself. There was something about the oldest Son that invited trust. It hadn't just been the way that Gohan had spoken about his father, the sheer, unwavering adoration and respect. Or even the way that this strange group interacted. Something about the steadfastness in Goku's eyes and the confidence with which Shin spoke had loosened the panic constricting her chest and, even though it was hard, she had forced herself to stay put. Instantly, as if he had read her mind, those impossibly strong hands had released her wrists and she had turned to watch the ring, Goku's hand coming to rest on her shoulder in quiet support.

Videl didn't think she'd ever forget the horror of those moments, even after everything else that had happened that day. Just the thought of them now made her anger boil up, her gut roil with shame. She had just watched...

She still didn't know where the light had come from but it had been blinding in its brightness and when it subsided Gohan had collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

Even then, Shin had ordered them, and it _had_ been an order, to stay back and not to interfere, with the assurance that his friend, Kibito, would deal with the situation.

For the first time, Videl had felt tension from the man behind her. By then both of his hands had been on her shoulders, whether to restrain her or for his own sake, she didn't know, but she had been grateful for the physical anchor it had provided her, a reminder that this was real and she wasn't alone.

Still, the anger in the man's voice was clear as he demanded answers from the small, authoritative man.

Most of the following conversation had meant nothing to her, though the others clearly understood it.

"You're going, too?!" Krillin had exclaimed in shock. "Are you crazy?"

Releasing her from his gentle but unbreakable grip, Goku watched the white haired man fly out of the arena. "I don't think I have much choice. The Supreme Kai gave us his word that Gohan would be ok, and I believe him. So..." Videl had no idea what a Supreme Kai even was or why Goku and the others should trust him, even now. "Unless I go with him, I'm never going to know what's going on around here." She really hadn't been able to decide whether it was reassuring to know that she wasn't the only one who had no clue as to what was happening or if it terrified her even more to know that even these people, who seemed to know secrets she could only guess at, were as confused as she. She had decided it didn't matter as she'd raced into the ring to her fallen friend, calling for a stretcher as she went.

"Kibito, will you promise to take care of Gohan for me?" Goku asked, suddenly standing before the enormous warrior. He'd been utterly silent, just like Gohan always was when landing. It was a skill Videl hadn't yet learned.

"You have my word. And as soon as he is healed, I will follow after you. Gohan, I presume, will want to do the same." It had been surprising to see the smirk spread across the black-haired man's face, so much like his earlier response to Vegeta. This was a look of anticipation, of challenge, somehow more feral than any expression she'd ever seen on his son. It had reminded her of Vegeta and made her wonder just what ties were between them. Without another word, he was gone, Vegeta hot on his heels.

"I'm right behind you, Kakarot." Videl had wondered if the way Vegeta had said it made Goku feel as uneasy as it did her. She hadn't had the energy left to question why the older man had called Gohan's father Kakarot.

As the stretcher finally arrived, Gohan finally opened his eyes, his face pale and ashen. His voice was weak as he asked, "Where did everybody go?" Videl didn't know how he could possibly have known that the others were gone, he was facing away from the waiting area and his eyes were unfocused, nor did she know how to answer.

The strange, pink giant literally growled at the approaching monks, insisting that _he_ would see to Gohan, before giving another, louder growl as a strange glow appeared around her injured friend. Whatever he had done, it had helped. Gradually, colour had returned to Gohan's face and his eyes slowly regained their usual sharp focus.

With a grunt the taller man had removed his hand from Gohan's back. "That should do it, Gohan."

Gohan had gotten to his feet with barely a tremble. "Gohan! Do you feel better now?" she'd asked, relieved to see him looking like his usual self.

"Whoa! I feel even stronger than I was before!" he turned to Kibito with shock. "What did you do?"

"If you come with me, I'll tell you everything," had been Kibito's only response before taking to the air and following the other fighters.

Even now, Videl had to admit that she was glad not to have seen that same look of anticipation on Gohan's face as she'd seen just minutes before on his father's. "Gohan, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, Videl."

"Insane!" she'd said, taking a step towards him.

"I know."

"Is it ok if I come with you, Gohan?" She'd had no intention of taking no for an answer. Gohan had just blinked at her for a moment, searching for an answer, "Please let me come. I can help you guys out! Okay?" She was Videl Satan after all. She'd been helping the police department for months and months now, she could look after herself and, although she hadn't known what was ahead, it had sounded like they would need all the help they could get.

How naïve she'd been.

Gohan had tried to argue, "No, you'd better not. I have a feeling something bad's going to happen and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please, Gohan! I'll be carefull… If you don't let me, I'll just follow you anyway." It hadn't been an idle threat and he knew it.

"If things get tough, you promise me you'll get out of there?" She'd nodded her agreement. She'd be the one to decide what 'tough' meant. Finally he had agreed and the two of them had taken flight.

Flying fast, they'd met Kibito at the edge of the island and followed him out across the ocean and the man had begun to recount the terrifying story of Bibidi and his monster.

At first, she'd been about to scoff at the ridiculous idea! A wizard from outer space? Just how gullible did this man think they were? But before she'd been able to voice her disbelief, Gohan had started asking questions, probing deeper into the story. He had genuinely believed it.

Seeing the focus on his face, Videl had flashed back to that moment in the arena when she'd been begging Goku to help his son, to the questions that had raced through her head and to the minutes before when she'd realized that Gohan's friends, Gohan himself, had fought Cell.

Just what had these people been through that they would accept this story without hesitation? That they could listen to this story, to the horrors that purportedly awaited them at this unknown destination, and keep flying towards it?

Videl had never considered herself a coward but between the strain of keeping up this punishing pace, the sting of the wind in her eyes and the fear growing inside her with every word of the stranger's story, she had felt sweat break out across her skin, chilling her and making her tremble. Slowly, she'd fallen behind, growing tired.

Noticing, Gohan had dropped back to match her speed. "Videl, what's wrong? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm - I'm fine!" She'd answered, but spent the next minutes struggling more and more to keep up. Just how did they do it? The wind hadn't seemed to affect them at all.

Kibito's deep rumble of a voice finally broke through her concentration. "The Supreme Kai and the others are farther ahead of us than I thought. We'll have to move faster to catch them." _Faster_? Had he really said _faster_?

"No problem!" Gohan's gentler voice. "But hold on just a second." Again he'd dropped back beside her, concern on his face, his voice soft. "How are ya holdin' up back here, Videl?"

"I wish I were as good at this as you are…" Could he really go faster than that? She'd found it hard to believe. But she'd had to admit the truth, "I can't go on. Gohan, I can't keep my eyes open. I'm just holding you guys back."

"You're just not used to the wind yet, you'll get there." It had been such a typical Gohan answer that it had almost made her smile. With anyone else she would have never admitted a weakness: it would have been turned into a derogatory statement about how 'of course she wasn't as strong as the men' or 'I'm the world champ! You can't compare yourself to me!' but Gohan had never treated her with anything but respect. For him it was a simple matter of, of course she could do better, of course her goal was achievable, with just a little more time. There was never the implication that she wasn't good enough or that it'd take her years of practice, it was just the same gentle guidance with which he'd originally taught her to fly. "Don't worry about it… But you're probably right, it'd be better if you go back"

She wasn't sure how she felt about how he'd twisted her words. She hadn't said anything about going back but at the same time he'd avoided telling her what to do by implying it was her own suggestion. Very tactful.

"It's starting to look like one of those days that could get really dangerous." _One of those days_ … Just how many of those days had Gohan had, she wondered.

"If it turns out like that… Then I want you to take _care_ of yourself… For me, okay?"

"Yeah, you've got it!. Be careful flying back, and when you get there, could you be sure to tell my mom and my brother what's going on? They're probably worried." Another typically Gohan thing to say. He was always so thoughtful, so caring, never making a move without considering how it would affect those closest to him.

"No problem! But tell me something: The Gold Fighter - it was really you, right?" She'd had to know.

"Uh… Yes." He'd looked away in embarrassment. "I - I'm sorry I lied to you, I - I just didn't want everyone to know."

"So seven years ago, that strange group of people that showed up during the fight with Cell, that was you guys! And you were the little boy that was with them, weren't you?"

A look of sadness had crossed Gohan's face for a moment, followed by a rueful smile. He just gave a quiet hum of agreement.

"Then my father wasn't the one who beat Cell, was he?" That had been a dangerous question to ask, but everything made so much more sense in this new light. "No, it was you!"

"Yes, it was…"

"I knew it! I always had a feeling about that. It just seemed strange to me that my father was capable of that kind of strength. And now it all makes sense!

"I'm glad I know the truth... Thank you, Gohan.

"Now go. Go and be a hero again!"

Just for a moment a small smile had bloomed on his face. Then he and Kibito were gone as Videl stopped in mid-air to watch them go.

"Good luck Gohan!" She'd called after him. Then plucking up a bit of courage she'd added, "I'll be waiting for you when you get back!"

Gohan had called back to her with a smile, then he and Kibito had flared their auras and been gone faster than she had thought possible.

Hanging in the air with nobody but the wind for company, she'd added, "You'd better come back. 'Cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan."

* * *

Ok, so that was long! I'm sure the next part won't be long in the works, this has been bouncing around in my head for years! Also, please remember: Reviews are life!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you all for reading this far and thank you to those of you who reviewed – it really means the world to me!

First off, while I was writing this I realised my mistake in chapter one: When Buu appears at the Lookout later on, Piccolo argues that it's too soon, it's only been one full day. Ergo, the title of this story is now moot... Oh well, the title is staying because I liked the dual meaning of it, but the line at the start of chapter one has been changed to 3 days because it just sounds so much more realistic.

There is much more introspection in this chapter because of the sheer amount of time during we don't see Videl – I can't believe how much she missed!

The flight back to the island had given Videl some of time to mull over all the confusing thoughts bouncing around in her head. The most pressing had been the threat of this alien monstrosity, lying encapsulated somewhere on Earth, just waiting for those two brutes, Yamu and Spopovitch, to feed it with Gohan's stolen energy. Even just the thought had made her tremble, but that was nothing compared to the fear that had come the next day, when that beast was no longer just a story, but a living, breathing entity standing before her.

She had decided during that flight that she would trust Gohan. The strange feelings she had for him, so new and full of hope, like bubbles in her chest, were something she'd had neither the time nor the will to consider further, but neither had she wanted to fight them. He might have irritated her in the early days of Saiyaman and lied to her about being the Gold Fighter, but having spent time with him, having seen a tiny glimpse of his life and family, Videl had realised that Gohan was earnest and kind. He was so unlike most of the people she knew who always had their own agenda. Gohan's motivations were clear to her now and she wondered why she'd not seen them sooner. Every decision Gohan made, every sentence, it was all carefully calculated, thought through. All he wanted was to protect. Whether that be his family, his friends, a stranger walking down the street, it made no difference to him. He went out of his way, to the point of awkwardness sometimes, to be kind.

Saiyaman, in his goofy earnestness had driven Videl to madness at first. Nobody was that good, she'd thought, nobody was that selfless. There had to be more to Saiyaman than just some random person coming out of the woodwork to help people. Where had he been before? Why now? How could he do all those things? Why did he do them? Was it all a ruse?

What did it say about her that her first reaction to a selfless act of heroism was to look for ulterior motives? And what did it say about her world that the true heroes, Gohan's friends and family, were people living on the very fringe of society?

Videl hadn't had the answers and supposed it would take time to fully pick apart her feelings on the matter.

But she would trust him. He'd never given her any reason not to, even when his actions seemed erratic to her, they had always panned out in the end, always stuck to the morals he lived his life by.

And that, she supposed, was the big difference between them. Yes, she spent her life helping people, but it wasn't purely out of the goodness of her heart. The first time had just been a case of opportunity, a convenience store being robbed while she was in there buying a drink. One of the men had pointed a gun at her. Maybe another day she would have frozen, would have stayed quiet, but she'd been in a foul mood that day and itching for a fight, so the instant the man got in range she'd knocked the gun from his hand and landed a kick to the side of his head. The man had gone down instantly and his partner only seconds later.

She hadn't enjoyed the resulting publicity but for the first time in too many years she hadn't just been Mr Satan's nameless daughter, she'd been a person in her own right, independent – mostly – from the actions of her father. As the months had gone on and she'd found herself in the vicinity of other crimes, she had begun to gain the trust of the police until, eventually and somewhat inexplicably, she'd found herself being called upon whenever there was a problem. It had been exhausting at times, helping the police and staying on top of school work, a social life and avoiding the media, but she hadn't been willing to lose face to the world, to the officers that trusted in her and the young women that were joining the martial arts world because of her lead. But more than that, she hadn't wanted to go back to being lost in her father's shadow.

The buzz she got from helping people was an added bonus: a reason she could use to explain her actions and a truth in itself. She enjoyed helping others.

It hadn't been until that strange, goofy, black-haired nerd had stumbled into her life – neither knowing nor really caring who she was, who her father was, or what titles either of them had – that she'd realised how empty it all was. How fake.

She'd never left her father's shadow, she had realised, never made a name for herself as an individual. She was merely following in his footsteps to becoming a hero to the people. Yes, she'd become 'Videl Satan: the Champion's Daughter' and that was better than simply 'The Champion's Daughter'. But even she didn't know who Videl was without that tie to her father, so how was anyone else supposed to see her as an individual?

And now, even that name was gone. Her father... Her father was a fake...

He'd never beaten Cell.

He hadn't saved the world.

Maybe she should have been more surprised. Maybe she should have been more upset. Instead she felt like the pieces finally fit, like she was beginning to make sense of all the strange things that had happened in the last eight years.

Her father had won the last World Martial Arts Tournaments fair and square, there was no denying that. He really was the Champion and the popularity he'd gained for that was deserved.

But then the Cell Games had happened. After appearing from nowhere the creature had wiped out city after city. Men. Women. Children. It had been all over the news – she could still remember one chilling broadcast when the anchor and his camera man had been killed on air and for months after, the sound of static on the TV had caused her to break into a cold sweat.

Then, the strange, inhuman man had announced a competition.

A competition.

Such a mundane thing for a monster to hold.

Her father had been quick to announce to the world, in loud, verbose tones and raucous laughter that he would be attending, along with some of his students, and that he intended to defeat Cell once and for all.

Despite her father's bravery, fear had gripped her then, the memory of her mother's death still so, so clear in her mind. She couldn't lose her dad too! Yes, he was strong. Yes, he was the champion. Yes, she had believed in him in that way that all children believe in their father. But her mother's illness had taught her that not everything could be fought. Not everything could be beaten. What if he left her too? He was only human, after all...

Now, in her quiet, humble friend she had seen the reality of that outcome.

Gohan and his father had never announced to the world that they intended to fight. Had never laughed into the cameras while proclaiming their superiority. They had simply walked onto the battlefield that day, brave, focused and selfless. And one of them had never returned home.

Both her life and Gohan's had changed drastically that day, she now understood. Gohan had returned home to his mother, to break the news to her, to watch as she broke down – knowing that nothing would ever be the same again. He had watched his baby brother grow up to be so much like his missing dad, and done his best to tell him stories about their father, whom the little boy would never know. He had studied, he had tried to fill the hole in his family, had become a good person.

Her life had taken a very different direction. She could still remember the relief as her father had finally reappeared on the television, matched only by the relief when he finally walked through the door that evening. Despite everything that had happened he had barely had a scratch on him and she had marvelled at how strong, how indestructible he must have been. That night she'd crawled into bed with her father, exhausted but restless, but happy to know he hadn't left her.

They'd both had nightmares that night. That year.

But the next day – the next day the house was surrounded by news crews and journalists, crowds had lined the streets, cheering for her father. The joy and pride that had welled up in her had made her feel like she was going to burst. Her father really was a hero, and the whole world knew it. Her father knew it.

It took several weeks, maybe even months, for Videl to realise that cold hard truth: That night, wrapped in her father's arms, that was the last time she'd seen the father she loved. The man who faced the world the next day, he wasn't her father the Champion, he was Hercule Satan – Saviour of the World. He attended interviews, talk shows, parades, award ceremonies. He became the most well known and visible of all public figures. His opinions could make or break businesses, careers, politicians. And he revelled in it.

But behind closed doors there had been an anxiety to him, a fear that seemed to eat him up. He would become nervous if he saw a blonde man in the street, looking over his shoulder, looking for a place to hide. It had faded with time and now Videl understood it all. For all that time, her father had been haunted by Goku's ghost. He had seen the man die, had seen his son save the day, and then, when they returned to their quiet, simple lives, he had claimed their victory for his own.

The millions he had made off that achievement had funded a lifestyle that Videl hated while Gohan and his family had lived off nothing more than an inheritance and the remaining prize money from the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament all those years before.

And now they were putting themselves in danger yet again. No pomp or fanfare, no crowds cheering for them in adulation. No rewards. Just the right thing to do. They were doing this for those they loved. And they were doing this for humanity. Even though they knew full well that they weren't invincible. Goku's beautiful, glowing halo served to remind them of that.

Just how was she ever going to explain this to Chichi? She hardly understood it herself and the fiery woman was likely to rip her head off!

"Yo! Videl! Over here!"

What in the world? She had been hundreds of meters above the city when a small voice had broken through her reverie.

"Hey! It's us!" The source of the voice had been tiny, exuberant little Goten.

"Hey, guys." Just how she'd managed to sound so ordinary while bumping into two children 300 or so meters above the coastline, she'd never know but she supposed she'd have to stop being shocked by strange occurrences around this particular family. And she had to admit, the sheer unadulterated cheerfulness with which the little boy greeted her had brought a smile to her face, even through all the confusion.

In hindsight she really did have to confess that it wasn't her brightest move to tell two over-enthusiastic children with a penchant for mischief, no sense of fear and virtually inhuman strength, about a wizard and his monster while their mothers were nowhere to be seen. But at the time she'd hoped that maybe Goten, for whom his mom clearly had a soft spot, could help her explain to the Son matriarch just where her husband and son had run off to.

Instead the two tiny fighters had started trembling – but not in fear. The excitement coursing through them, the undiluted anticipation, had definitely caught her off guard. She'd seen the smirk on Vegeta's face during the drawing at the tournament, the way he'd turned and held up his number to his opponent, blind to anyone and anything but the other man. She had read the anticipation and blood-lust in that expression. Had seen the answering satisfaction on the former world champion's face as he recovered from the shock and came to his own conclusions. She'd seen the mirror image of Goten's face – only twenty-something years older – with that almost feral smirk as Goku had spoken to Kibito. Controlled, focused, but clearly excited by the prospect of the unknowable challenge ahead of him. Then she'd seen Gohan's handsome face, calm, collected and just a tiny bit apprehensive as he had charged toward that looming fight.

Hovering above the water, she had seen the roots of all those emotions in the two boys, untainted by age or experience, free of challenge or resentment. This was the true, undiluted joy of the fight.

With horror she had realised exactly what she'd done. "You guys aren't going, are you? It's dangerous over there!" she'd exclaimed, somewhere between a challenge and a plea.

Goten's near panic when Trunks pointed out that if they didn't hurry it might all be over before they got there, almost had Videl falling from the sky in shock – and that was before they had both flared their auras once more, their hair changing to that vibrant, beautiful gold and their eyes to an equally bright, unearthly green. Before she had been able to stop them, the boys had lined up as if for a race, then blasted off at a speed she could never hope to match, Trunks' cheer of "We're going to kick some bootay!" barely reaching her ears.

The end result was that she instead had to tell Chichi, not only what her errant husband and eldest were doing, but also that, yes, she had told the two boys all about it and then watched them speed off into the distance, completely unable to do anything to stop them.

For an instant, Videl had considered stopping right there, had thought of sinking to the ground and taking some time to come to terms with all that was happening around her.

Just what exactly was that strange transformation? What did it mean that all of the Son men could do it? Could Chichi do it too? Vegeta? Was it something she herself could learn with time or was it something special about them? She had a feeling it was the latter because, as the day had gone on to prove, there was nothing normal about those men.

Whatever the case, the change was spectacular, even if she didn't know its purpose. It was as if they were lit up by some inner flame, some power beyond the ki that Gohan had shown her, and she suspected that, if she was to see the same transformation in the dark, it would be like looking into the brightest fire.

All she knew now was that, apparently, she knew a lot less than she'd thought she did.

So, this one is a lot shorter but I've already started on the next chapter. This just felt like the right place to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

So, another chapter.

Thank you all for reading this far. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After the long flight, Videl had finally made it back to the temple.

The sight that had awaited her had almost stolen her breath from her lungs. The stadium, and the city surrounding it, looked like they'd been caught up in the middle of a war..

Two of the stadium walls had been reduced to rubble; huge holes blasted through them and out into the city beyond. Countless buildings were nothing more than jumbled brick and concrete. Clothes and tournament paraphernalia fluttered gently in the breeze in a macabre testament to the fact that the stadium had been full when this atrocity had happened.

Just what had happened while she'd been gone? Was it already too late? Had that monster already been released?

Hanging in the air over the arena Videl had felt her blood turn to ice in her veins as she realised that one of the destroyed walls had previously been fronted by the seats where Gohan's friends and family had been sitting.

Her mind had filled with horror and questions as she landed and ran in search of Chichi, desperately hoping that the woman was safe and that she wouldn't have to tell Gohan he had lost his mother, too.

Fear had gripped her at the thought of her own father. Where was he? Was he safe?

To both her relief she'd soon heard the dark haired woman's voice over the last of the dispersing crowd and had found her shouting at a man in a beige suit, both of them standing in front of a large yellow air jet.

"Chichi!"

At the sound of her voice the other woman had come running, grabbing Videl by the shoulders and shaking her as she'd demanded answers. Instantly her previous trepidation at facing the formidable woman had returned. Videl had done her best to explain what she knew but as Chichi had bombarded her with questions she'd realised just how very little that was.

It had taken them no time to board the jet and take to the air, heading in the direction Videl had just come from. Videl hadn't needed to tell the suited man anything; he somehow seemed to know exactly where they were going.

Videl's questions about the destruction at the temple and the surrounding city had fallen on deaf ears. The other occupants of the jet had shot cautious glances at Bulma before averting their eyes and changing the subject or falling into silence. The only thing she'd been able to get out of them was that her father, at least, was safe.

Then the interrogation had started. Each time Chichi had asked her to repeat the story of the Monster Buu and the later conversation with the two boys, Videl had felt worse.

Despite all her prayers, Chichi had latched onto the last bit of Videl's story. It really hadn't taken long for the recrimination to start.

"Videl, you're absolutely sure that's where they went, right? I mean, you actually heard them say they were going to fight this Majin Buu character?"

"Yes..."

"You know, I hate to say it," Chichi had started, "but I resent the fact that you let Gohan and the boys go. You could have at least stopped Goten and Trunks!"

Hearing the words out loud, seeing Bulma looking so faint and having even a tiny idea of what Chichi must have gone through after Cell, it had made Videl feel sick. "I'm so sorry Chichi." She'd said weakly, "I wasn't using my head. I should have tried to stop them!"

"Hey, whoa!" Yamcha had cut in, "I wouldn't feel too bad if I were you. Those little imps would have found a way, even if you'd told them a thousand times they couldn't go!" It hadn't helped the guilt any but she also couldn't disagree with the man.

"Stopping pre-K super saiyans from going to a fight is virtually impossible!" He'd finished, turning back to flying and giving her a peace sign over his shoulder. "Trust me!"

To Videl's relief, Chichi hadn't disagreed.

"Gee... Thanks..." Videl had muttered, swallowing her guilt, and her growing questions about saiyans, for the time being

"Sure. Anyway, there's no mistaking they went this way, huh?"

"Right! They went straight ahead, for sure!" She'd agreed. With that, Yamcha had sped up the jet, clearly not too daunted by what lay ahead.

Nothing, however, had seemed capable of breaking though Bulma's melancholy. Nobody had answered Videl's earlier questions about the destruction of the stadium and she frankly hadn't had the courage to ask again and risk drawing Chichi's notice.

"Hey Bulma," Yamcha finally said, "Lighten up would ya? Come on! The worst that can happen is that one of us gets _killed_ , and if that happens we just wish 'em back with the Dragon Balls. No big deal!" The entire sentence had left Videl utterly speechless and entirely unsure what to think. Was Yamcha really making jokes about dying? And what on earth were dragon balls?

"Oh? If that's the case you won't mind if I kill _you_!" Bulma had screeched at the man who had so clearly pushed her buttons. With a terrified yell Yamcha had fallen out of the pilot's seat, yanking on the flight controls and sending the jet into a terrible dive that really hadn't done anything to help Videl's roiling stomach.

"Look what you've done, you idiot!" Eighteen had snapped as she grabbed her wailing toddler from the air. "Straighten this thing out or I'll kick your butt!" She didn't seem particularly phased by their sudden earthward plummet, only angry that her sleeping daughter had been disturbed.

"Uh! No need!" He said with a placating smile as he climbed back into his chair, straightening out the air jet once more, "Everything's under control!" He'd finished with a nervous chuckle.

Whatever else was happening, Videl had realised, if she intended to spend more time with Gohan – something she had every intention of doing – she would have to completely reassess her view of the world if these people were anything to go by: she'd never heard so many unfamiliar words outside of English class!

"Look, I know you're troubled, Bulma, but he wasn't normal when he killed those people!" It had been the first time Videl had heard the old man speak, but his words were forceful. "The Vegeta we know may be arrogant and hot-headed but he would never do something like what we saw today!"

It had felt like the ground had fallen out from under her feet when Videl had heard those words. Had the man really just said that _Vegeta_ had killed people? Had he somehow caused all that terrible destruction at the tournament?

Videl didn't know Vegeta but the thought of standing so close to a man who had murdered potentially hundreds of people, such a short time ago, was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. And that man was Gohan's friend! She didn't think that Gohan could have misjudged so terribly! And what did the old man by 'he wasn't normal'?

"Yeah! They did something to him!" Chichi had piped in, waving a fist. Bulma had simply stayed quiet, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

Just what kind of madness, Videl had wondered, had she strayed into? What could possibly be done to a man to make him hurt all those people? And what kind of power must he posses to have achieved such a scale of destruction? Did Gohan and his father know what Vegeta had done? Did they know how strong he was?

The thought that they might not had made Videl's knees tremble. The image of them being betrayed by their friend flashed through her mind. And then she'd remembered again the look on Goku's face at Vegeta's challenge earlier that day. Yes, he knew how strong Vegeta was. And if Goku did then Gohan would too. They wouldn't be caught unawares.

But that begged another terrifying question: If these were the people who had faced and defeated Cell; if they could fly and use energy blasts and come back from the dead; if they were willing to race off to face this Majin Buu; just how strong _were_ they?

It simply beggared belief.

Then, out of the blue, the air jet had started to shake uncontrollably and Yamcha had yelled in surprise. Almost immediately the sky in the direction they were headed had lit up in a blinding flash of light unlike anything Videl had ever seen before. Wave after wave of some strange, glowing force assaulted the jet, setting it to tumbling through the air.

Bulma had leapt to help Yamcha grapple with the controls as 18 again yelled at the poor pilot. Even the two of them together hadn't been able to bring the vehicle back under control as it shook around them, buffeted by winds it had clearly never been designed to handle.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, it had stopped.

"That got the old heart-rate up!" She'd said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I should have had the 'fasten seatbelt' sign on!" Yamcha responded, catching Videl's drift.

"That was no common turbulence! That was the aftershock of an _incredible_ explosion!" The old man had cut in, trying his best to see out the window as Bulma let out a sharp gasp.

Before anyone had had the chance to ask Bulma what was wrong, Yamcha had exclaimed in panic, "Uh-oh! This isn't good! Darn it! The controls – they're not responding anymore – they've been damaged!" Despite all his frantic shaking of the stick, the plane had continued onwards without change. Then, "Engine one's down!"

With a blast, the plane had lurched to the side and started to plummet once more. Videl had held onto her seat for dear life, her eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of a free-fall, when all of a sudden a weight had settled in her lap and Eighteen's voice had reached her over the screaming of the others.

"Videl! Here – take Marron!" The blonde woman had shouted as she went for the door. Videl had clutched the little girl to her, trying to figure out just what the woman was doing as she opened the door and leaped out of the jet.

The ground had been so close. Far too close!

Then, after an eternity that couldn't have been more than a second or two, the jet had jolted before settling into a slow, steady, controlled descent.

In a joyous burst, the little toddler had shrieked "My Mom's flying the plane!" her tiny hands waving in the air in glee. "Yay!"

Videl had breathed a sigh of indescribable relief and done her best to relax her grip on the giggling bundle in her lap as the jet had come to rest on the ground.

As the stoic woman had walked to the front of the plane, gazing into the distance from which the blast had emanated, Videl had been silently thanking the woman, impressed by her calm, calculating manner, all the while wondering just what had happened up ahead to cause such a monumental shockwave.

It had only taken minutes for Yamcha to recover from his shock and, after searching through Bulma's purse for her capsules, specifically one containing an extended toolkit, he had soon proceeded to begin repairing the plane. It had certainly taken time. During overheard snippets of conversation Videl had learned that Bulma was in fact _the_ Bulma, as in Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corporation, and that she was usually the first to jump into any kind of mechanical or electrical repair job. But Bulma had hardly made it out of the jet at all, taking a seat halfway down the tail ramp and slipping into an unexplained and seemingly impenetrable melancholy.

It had been there, sat on that deserted little island that Videl had heard about the dragon balls again.

"Perhaps, instead of chasing after those boys, our time would be better spent looking for the dragon balls." The white haired man had said, standing before the small group with his hands clasped behind his back.

"That's a great idea, Master Roshi!" Yamcha had exclaimed, quickly poking his head out from under the jet. "I bet we can find 'em in no time!"

The old master had nodded. "Whatever has happened to Vegeta, we need to leave him to Goku. But we can restore the people he killed to life."

"Yeah!" Chichi had leaped on the idea, "My Goku will stop Vegeta and kill that wizard before anyone else gets hurt!" A pause. "But what about my baby?!"

With a flash of his sunglasses master Roshi had turned to the black-haired woman, his face resolute.

"Those boys are already far stronger than Goku was when he fought Frieza and they don't have that saiyan pride getting in the way. They work well as a team." A nod, "And if they're following the energy of the others they'll be safe."

'Following the energy...' What did that mean? And what did it mean that the old man thought the dead could be revived? Was that what had happened to Goku?

Chichi had slumped in defeat.

Leaving Marron on the boulder beside Videl, Eighteen had approached Bulma.

"Do you have the dragon radar with you?"

It had taken Bulma several seconds to pull herself completely out of her thoughts, "Uh... Yes... I think – yes. Here it is." She'd pulled a small, white, circular device out of her bag and handed it to the other woman.

"I'm nearly done under here!" Yamcha had called from where he'd retaken his position under the jet and true to his words they'd been back in the air not ten minutes later.

It seemed this would be their task for now, whatever it was.

* * *

Poor Videl – she really did get thrown in at the deep end!

I wish she'd seen the scene between Goku and Vegeta at the stadium but she didn't and I guess that was good for her sanity - even if it did leave me utterly bummed and uninspired for this chapter. Oh well, I'm already looking forward to her seeing Shenlong, the lookout and SSJ3!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
